greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Moment of Truth
is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season and the 169th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary After eight years of practice, the residents head to San Francisco for their oral boards; sparks fly between Catherine and Richard when they bump into each other at the hotel; Bailey intervenes after Owen and Teddy get into a heated argument about their young car crash patient; and Mark tries to recruit Lexie for one of his cases. Meanwhile, Alex feels guilty for being away from the hospital when Tommy's health begins to fail. Full Summary The time has come for the fifth year residents to take their boards. Those who have taught them relentlessly over the past half decade see them off as if they were their own children. Mark even gives [[Jackson Avery|Jackson] a few bucks. You know … just in case. Everyone boards the shuttle bus on their way to San Francisco. Well, everyone but Alex. He's busy looking for ways to help Morgan's baby. Arizona eventually shuffles him out the door. April bumps into a fellow exam taker named Kevin at the airport. She inadvertently reveals that she's been offered a job he was hoping to get. So now this guy hates her. Meredith is also having a rough time of it after catching Zola's stomach bug. Let the vomiting begin! As for Jackson, he's dealing with the fact that his mom, Catherine, is staying in his hotel. On the bright side, she brought his lucky pencil along to help him ace the boards. Too bad this particular exam is oral. That guy whose dreams April crushed at the airport without even batting an eye approaches her at the hotel bar. He makes some derogatory remarks, so April sucker punches him in the nose. Then April goes after him again. Richard shows up to break up this mini bar brawl, but April is still completely wound up. That's probably why she kisses Jackson passionately and drags him into her room. Remember how April was a virgin before heading off to take her boards? Yeah, well, things change. Richard is surprised to see Catherine floating around the hotel lobby. The two of them jump back into their standard flirty ways. Richard clues Catherine in on the Adele situation over dinner. The attraction these have always had for each other can't be contained any longer. They make their way to Catherine's room. Richard hesitates for a moment, but it doesn't last. Passion finally wins out. Of course, awkwardness also arises when Jackson pops by his mom's room to pick up his lucky pencil. Alex is so worried about Morgan's baby that he heads back to Seattle. Unfortunately, the baby is in dire straits. Alex lets Morgan know that she's done everything possible. The time has come to let her baby go. Morgan knows this as she breaks down in Alex's arms. He's there for her as they remove the infant from the machines. It's a heartbreaking moment as a mother gets to hold her son for a first and last time. Cristina dons a surgical mask and gloves to pump Meredith with IV fluids in her hotel room. Later, they have a chat through their adjoining room door. Cristina finally tells Meredith that Owen cheated on her. She already knew, but that's not important. What matters is whether or not Cristina can forgive her husband. Jury's still out on that one. Another thing that's up in the air is if these two best friends will ever see each other again if new jobs send them their separate ways. Owen and Teddy are at odds on how to treat a young trauma patient who crashed his car into a telephone pole. Callie wants Bailey to get the two dueling surgeons to make nice for the good of everyone in the hospital. It's not easy, but Bailey eventually makes Teddy see that it was not Owen's fault that her husband died. He was just willing to take the blame in order to help her deal with it. Later, Teddy lets Owen know that Cristina texted her before heading in for her exam. It's a nice gesture that catches Owen completely off guard. Things are very awkward between Mark and Lexie. Well, that's not exactly true. Lexie feels awkward because she still in love with Mark. Mark, however, is fine with being just friends with his ex. He even asks why Lexie and Jackson broke up because he thinks they were great together. Mark suggests she go after him if she still has feelings for him. She does still have feelings for someone, it's just not Jackson. The morning of the boards arrives. Meredith vomits one last time before making her way to the interview area with Cristina by her side. Jackson sits beside April, who now feels like sleeping with him may have serious repercussions regarding her faith beliefs. As for Jackson, he's on his own after the interviewer accidentally breaks his lucky pencil. He's not in the worst shape though. This honor goes to Alex, who is MIA when his interviewer calls his name. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Amanda Fuller as Dr. Morgan Peterson *Kari Coleman as Mother *Thad Luckinbill as Kevin Banks Co-Starring *Thai Douglas as Examiner *David Pevsner as Examiner #2 *Susan Oritz as Examiner #2 *Jim Lau as Examiner #4 *Cathy Diane Tomlin as Examiner #5 *Richardson Chery as Kevin's Friend *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *I. Elijah Baughman as Resident Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Moment of Truth, originally sung by Gang Starr. *This episode scored 9.45 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 8x21-1.png Cristina-and-meredith-pic 200x221.jpg 8x21-2.png 8x21-3.png 8x21-4.png 8x21-5.png 8x21-6.png 8x21-7.png 8x21-8.png 8x21-9.png 8x21-10.png 8x21-11.png 8x21-12.jpg 8x21-13.jpg 8x21-14.jpg 8x21-15.jpg 8x21-16.jpg Behind the Scenes 8x21BTS1.jpg 8x21BTS2.jpg 8x21BTS3.jpg 8x21BTS4.jpg Quotes :Miranda (to Teddy Altman):''' I hope blaming him is helping you, because its not helping him. ---- :Miranda:' They started off with such little promise, it's like I'm looking at a miracle. ---- :'Callie' ''(to Miranda Bailey): It’s awful, it’s tense and it’s cold and it’s dangerous, it feels like defusing a bomb, in an haunted house, that’s built on a minefield, and there are bears everywhere, and the bears have knives. You have to tame them, or you will die, we will all die. Their hate will destroy this hospital and then the whole planet. I am counting on you Bailey… We’re all counting on you. Category:GA S8 Episodes Category:All Episodes